Alone till You Came
by Mokuba-chan
Summary: COMPLETE! Something happens to Anzu and she becomes upset, but then Seto comes along and comforts her...But is what is really going on? onesided AnzuxSeto CH4 UP! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!
1. Broken Inside

Alone till You Came   
  
Chapter 1: Broken Inside   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.   
  
This is the experiment fic I was talking about in my other fic. It's short, but I worked hard on writing it ^_^ Enjoy!   
  
***Fixed the poem***  
  
*******************   
  
I love you  
  
Do you love me?  
  
I guess not, because you left me...   
  
Forget it, forget what I said  
  
I don't want you either  
  
Just let me die inside  
  
Forever   
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 1: Broken Inside   
  
"I can't wait till he arrives!" Anzu whispered excitedly to herself. "I'm so glad I decided to ask Yuugi's other self out. I'm also glad he said yes!" She smiled.   
  
The brunette sat on the park bench waiting for the one she loved to arrive. 'Those tree leaves look so beautiful in this time of the year.' Her eyes closed. "I wonder if he will kiss me at the end of the date." Her heart melted with joy at the thought of her kissing Yuugi's other self.   
  
The wind blew by slowly; it was soothing for the teen. She reopened her eyes and titled her head up in the sky to enjoy the quiet late afternoon. The sky was a creamy bright blue and the white clouds looked as fluffy as pillows. It all seemed so mythical, but real at the same time to her.   
  
********************   
  
"What a long day." Seto walked along the sidewalk. "I never thought I would enjoy walking outside on a cool night." He walked in to the entrance of Domino park.   
  
***********************   
  
"Where is he?" Anzu stood up glancing at the park's clock. "I've been waiting since 5:00, and now it's 8:00." She looked both ways. "Could something have happened to him? I hope he's okay and he isn't in some sort of accident." She continued to look around.   
  
Anzu pulled out her cell phone and dialed Yuugi's phone number. No one picked it up. "Where is he?" She then dialed up another number. She waited for two rings and was about to close her phone but someone answered.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Jounouchi?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah." The blonde answered.   
  
"Do you know where Yuugi is?"   
  
"Don't you know?" He paused. "He's been at my house with Honda all day. Remember? We planned on hanging out yesterday, oh wait, you weren't supposed to know. I mean! You weren't supposed to know were throwing a guy party for this friend of ours...Yeah that's it!"   
  
Anzu froze. They planned it yesterday? She and Yuugi's other self had planned on going on a date today four days ago. Her stomach began to hurt.   
  
"Oh, I see. Thanks!" She responded cheerfully. She put her cell phone away then started to breath very slowly and loud. "He stood me up...He stood me up.." She continued to whisper in the dark. "I can't believe he would do such a thing!" A tear revealed itself from Anzu's left eye. She sat herself on a nearby bench and burst into tears.   
  
She suddenly started to cry loudly. "Why?!" She yelled. "Why!?" She buried her face into her hands and cried. "Why did you be a asshole and not come other Yuugi!"   
  
The brown-haired Kaiba heard yelling and crying becoming louder and louder as he walked towards it. He wondered where it was coming from--or more like who.   
  
Anzu sniffed. She could hear foot steps coming closer and closer to her. She stopped crying and stood up. "Who's there!"   
  
"You know, it's not safe to stay out this late alone." Kaiba stepped out the shadows. "I expected different from you, Mazaki."   
  
"Kaiba-kun what are you doing here?" She asked while she wiped away her tears and fought back from letting more come out. She didn't want him see her cry.   
  
"Just taking a walk." He stepped an inch closer. "I'm wondering why you would be crying here at the park at night. Care to give me an explanation?"  
  
"I wasn't crying!" Anzu curled up a fist. "I was just sitting here and enjoying the scenery then I fell asleep."   
  
"Then who was making those noises?"   
  
"How should I know? Maybe someone is lurking around here and they made the noises." Anzu said in a calm manner.   
  
"Someone who was yelling that Yuugi was a jerk? I think that was you." Kaiba smirked.   
  
"Well now that I think of it, I could have been dreaming and making those noises." Anzu was trying hard to make good excuses so Kaiba would get off her case.   
  
"You think I'm that gullible?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "Anyway it doesn't matter, well to me it doesn't. I'll be going now." He turned his back to Anzu and started to walk away.   
  
"Wait!" The blue-eyed brunette blurted out.   
  
"Hm?" The young CEO turned back around.   
  
"I...I...I..." Anzu walked ungainly. She wasn't walking as graceful as she usually would, Seto knew something was wrong.   
  
"You what?" The slightly agitated Kaiba asked.   
  
"I..." She plummeted to the floor from all the pain she received emotionally. What Anzu didn't notice till she fell was she fell into a puddle of water. She didn't care, the other Yuugi had broken her heart. The one person she loved more than anything in the world had ended up causing so much pain to her. It all felt like a figment in her head, a dream. Nothing that happened seemed real, but it was.   
  
"Mazaki..."   
  
"I...loved him...I...cared for him..." Anzu choked. With all her might she was trying not to cry. She had to stay strong, like always...but this time she just couldn't do it. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. Anzu started to cry. "He...didn't love me back...He didn't even care about me..." Tears came pouring down her face, she couldn't stop.   
  
Aghast from what was occurring, Seto stood silently, witnessing every word his rival's friend spoke. He couldn't believe his eyes...was she actually crying? He bend down, facing her and held out a tissue. "Here." He whispered.   
  
"Thank you." She mumbled back, hiccupping after every other word she spoke.  
  
"This 'he' is Yuugi...right?"   
  
Even know she was completely destroyed inside, Anzu tried her best to reply to anything Kaiba had asked or said. "Yes..."   
  
"You love him?"   
  
"Yes." She sniffed. "I did...I don't think I do anymore though...we were going to go on a date today...but he stood me up." A tear fell out from her eye.   
  
"I see." Seto gazed at her for awhile, then pondered about something. Without a warning, the older Kaiba pulled Anzu into his arms. Anzu was shocked at first but then accepted what was happening. He hugged her tightly at first, but then eased his grip.   
  
Anzu gazed into Seto's blue eyes. They no longer looked like cruel ice blue eyes anymore. They looked sad, hurt, just like hers. He actually cared for her. Anzu was wondering why he cared for her so suddenly and why Kaiba hugged her, which he still was doing, but she didn't mind. After finding out that the other Yuugi didn't love her, or even care about her feelings, she just wanted someone to care about her, to comfort her, maybe even love.  
  
"I don't think you want to stay in that puddle." Seto scooted back while still holding on to Anzu.   
  
"Oh um yeah." Anzu was blushing like crazy. Having Kaiba Seto, the one person she thought hated her, hold on to her, made her feel weird. 'Its a good thing it's dark...I don't want him to see my face red.' She wrapped her arms around him to secure herself from not falling back.   
  
"Are you feeling better?" The brown-haired Kaiba played with her hair.   
  
"Kinda." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Tell me...Why are you doing this?" She sniffed.   
  
"You really want to know?" Even know it was dark, Anzu could see the smirk come up on Seto's face after he finished his sentence. She was very curious to find out so she responded.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Seto pulled the curious girl away from him gently and came towards her. Anzu couldn't believe what was happening to her, it wasn't like Kaiba to do what he was doing. And to do it to her!   
  
He kissed her.   
  
~   
  
So whatcha think? Good, bad, okay? This is just a one-shot fic. I don't really wanna continue it but I might, I'll think about it.   
  
r&r! 


	2. Why?

Alone till you came   
  
Chapter 2: Why?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.   
  
Mokuba-chan = bad writer....Hehe, I forgot to include why Seto was nice to Anzu in the last chapter, so that is why this fic is no longer a one-shot like I had wanted it to be. Oh well, if I work hard on this, it could end up a very good fic. I also decided to continue cause there isn't that much Seto/Anzu fics out there (but more and more are showing up!) I've always wanted to write a SetoxAnzu fic so heres my chance :D   
  
Thank you for all the reviews!! I thought I would only get like one review, but I was wrong :D   
  
Oh and..HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!   
  
***************************   
  
Chapter 2: Why?   
  
The kiss was tense at first, but as soon as Seto knew what he was doing he loosened up. He was so passionate, Anzu was enjoying every second of it. His lips were warm and tender, what more could she ask for? For Seto's first time kissing someone, he was pretty good at it. It was like time had stopped, both just sat on the cold floor kissing. It was like a paradise to them, no one could stop them from doing what they were doing, even if someone tried it's not like they would listen. Unfortunately for them, breathing was something necessary to live. So they had to stop.   
  
Anzu inhaled and exhaled loudly. "K-Kaiba-kun?" She continued to gasp for air from Seto's kiss.   
  
Seto was breathing as heavily as the female teen, but not as loud. "Yes?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Why what?" He questioned.   
  
"Why..." She tugged on her jacket sleeves. "...Why did you...kiss me...?"   
  
"Because..." Seto trailed off. He didn't know what to say. Well, he did know, but he couldn't express it. "...I..."   
  
Anzu nodded, waiting to hear why he did what he did. "Go on. Go on."   
  
"Because..." He just couldn't say it.   
  
"Come on Kaiba-kun! If you brought the courage up to kiss me then I'm sure you can also tell me why you did it!"   
  
"Because I really like you okay!? You happy?!?!" The older Kaiba yelled out. His face had turned as red as a cherry as soon as he had finished. He wasn't sure if telling her was the right thing to do.   
  
She just looked at him, not uttering a word.   
  
The sky was no longer a baby blue, but now a pitch black color. However, there was beautiful bright stars shinning in the sky to light up the surroundings. Everything was in solitude, so relaxing and soothing. This silence may have been enjoyed by nature but it just made the two teens tenser by the minute. None of them knew what to say. Sometimes silence can be very loud in situations like these.   
  
Anzu finally broke the silence. "...When did you...."   
  
"...Like you?" He finished her sentence.   
  
"Mmhm."   
  
"I don't know...It just happened." Seto began to fiddle with anything he could pick up. He wasn't use to talking about things like this. Sweat began to shed off his face. He could hear his heart beat getting louder each time thought about Anzu more. He couldn't stand hearing the sound over and over again. Thump...Thump...Thump...   
  
"Can you tell me how?" The young teen noticed that Seto was feeling uncomfortable so she tried to calm him down by rested her hand over his.   
  
Seto gulped. Even know Anzu was just trying to help Seto out by touching him, it only made him more nervous. He clenched his teeth then opened his mouth; but when he tried to speak no words came out.   
  
Anzu understood how hard it was for him to tell her how he felt. She felt upset too. Here was Seto, trying his best to tell her how he felt while she could have never done that to anyone she loved--ever. Anzu admired him for that. She never told the other Yuugi how she felt about him, and it made her feel weak that she couldn't do that. From that moment on, the brunette respected Seto for doing what his heart wanted, and not holding it within himself like what she had done. He had set his mind to what he wanted and went for it.   
  
"At first, I hated you....I despised everything about you...But...One day, all those thoughts about you changed...When I'm around you, I feel wanted...Your so kind to me, even if I act rude and cold to you in return. He paused, letting himself take a deep breath before starting again. "You can't choose the you fall in love with, it just happens." He ran his hand through his hair then chuckled. "Pretty stupid, right?"   
  
"No, not at all." Now energized, Anzu hopped up and smiled at the Kaiba, holding out her hand to him. "I'm pretty amazed. I've never seen this side of you before. Your heart called out to you and you listened to it. And I'm very glad you did that." She helped him up. "I don't know you well enough to like you the same way back, but, I'd like to become friends with you so we can get to know each other better...sounds good?"   
  
He made a sour face. The CEO was disappointed that she didn't return the same feelings to him, crushed, but not badly. But his classmate was right. She didn't know him very well enough to like him back, but she said they could be friends, which is a good start. "Yes it does."   
  
"Please don't be upset Kaiba-kun." She put her hands on Seto's cheeks, making his head look up in her direction. "You've shown me what a kind person you are by making me feel better. And I already like you for doing that." She smiled warmly at him.   
  
"Okay." He mumbled. His face was very red now. Anzu could tell he was blushing, and giggled in her head thinking about it.   
  
"Hm, it's kinda late, but not really....Do you wanna go get something to eat?" She stopped staring at the scenery and looked back at her now-friend. "Kaiba-kun?"   
  
"I'm such a wimp." He whispered to himself. "I can't believe it, I've finally gone soft because I like someone...Its disgusting..."   
  
"Would you stop talking to your self and answer me?" She said playfully as she ruffled his hair.   
  
"Huh? What?"   
  
"Do you wanna go eat?" Anzu asked once more.   
  
The brown-haired Kaiba stayed silent, he wouldn't answer. He was as quiet as the wind. You wouldn't hear any sound come from him unless he was playing with his coat.   
  
"What? Are you afraid to talk to me now?" She put her hands on her hips.   
  
"Of course not!" Kaiba finally snapped back into his old self, speaking in the cold tone he usually spoke.   
  
Anzu sighed. "Its hopeless...." She began to walk down the side walk and motioned Seto to follow.   
  
The park was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the foot steps coming from the two teens, aside from that everything was silent.   
  
'I'm such an idiot!' Seto continued to insult himself in his head. 'I can't believe I acted like that!' He tugged on his bangs.   
  
"Stop killing yourself over the way you acted." Anzu spoke suddenly, startling the Kaiba.   
  
"How would you know that I'm thinking about that?!" Seto replied angrily.   
  
"It's a gift." She winked at him.   
  
"Whatever." He slid his hands in his pockets and continued to walk behind Anzu.   
  
"Do you wanna go eat?" She turned around. "And please, this time answer."   
  
"Sure...But where?"   
  
"I don't know, where do you wanna go?" She waited for an answer.   
  
"I don't care, you decide." He stared off, looking at the plants and trees.  
  
"I'm in the mood for something greasy." Anzu grinned excitedly. "Let's go to Burger World!"   
  
"Fast food?" Seto made a weird face, the kind of face expression that yelled out 'why.' "Alright then, but I'll go just this once."   
  
"Your such a sweet friend." The happy friend of Kaiba grabbed his arm and skipped down while Seto struggled to keep up.   
  
It was just like a happy movie; two now-friends skipped, er, one skipped while the other was almost dragged to the exit of the park to go eat something that their taste buds were craving. It was a new day for Kaiba Seto. He would no longer be known as the grumpy, rude jerk to Anzu, she now actually cared for him, and loved him--in a friend way that is.   
  
After awhile, the two finally arrived at the restaurant, and they both were very hungry by then.   
  
"You sure you still wanna eat here?" Seto questioned as they stood in front of the entrance door. "This kind of food can make people fat you know."   
  
"For your information, I am a dancer." She opened the door. "I burn fat while I dance." She smiled her blue-eyed friend. "How do you burn yours? By sitting at the computer?" She joked.   
  
"Really funny." He walked in the building with her. As they walked in, the temperature changed in a snap. Outside it was kind of chilly, but not that bad. Inside Burger World, it was warm and cozy.   
  
Seto would have continued to walk up front to the counter to order food but since Anzu had stopped moving he bumped into her. "What's the matter now?" He leaned over from behind her to face her.   
  
"Yuugi."   
  
To Be Continued   
  
~  
  
Ah, Kaiba was kinda OOC when he was explaining his feelings, but I tried my best and I think it turned out well.   
  
...WAIT! How the hell does anyone know HOW Kaiba would explain his feelings towards someone? So I guess that can't kinda be counted as OOC. I can have Kaiba shy about explaining his feelings if I want, like anyone can make a fic that has Kaiba gay and be in love with Yuugi or Jounouchi :P (Yes, this thing started my rant about OOC in my bio)   
  
r&r! 


	3. A misunderstanding

Alone till you came   
  
Chapter 3: A Misunderstanding   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.   
  
*******************   
  
Chapter 3: A Misunderstanding   
  
"Anzu?!" Jounouchi nearly chocked on his drink as he saw his friend in front of him.   
  
Anzu took a deep breath, it looked like she was going to attack Yuugi that very moment. "Kaiba-kun, wait here." She calmly walked over to Yuugi's table and stared at him angrily.   
  
"Yes Anzu...?" Yuugi blinked.   
  
Anzu changed from looking like a calm person to a mad one! "Show your self other Yuugi! You bastard!" She grabbed Yuugi's shirt collar and pulled him to her. "You asshole how dare you! How dare you do that to me! I hate you!" Anzu wasn't crying, which surprised her. She was too busy being angry to remember how bad he hurt her.   
  
"Anzu, what are you talking about!?" Yuugi looked at her confused. Not only was he confused, he was also frightened! Here was his crush, Anzu, acting very different. He thought Anzu was going to hurt him by the way her face looked!   
  
"Bring the other Yuugi out, now!!" She ordered. Anzu no longer looked like the cheery girl her friends and Seto knew, she now looked like he was hungry to kill someone.   
  
In a flash Yuugi transformed into his other self; Yami Yuugi.   
  
Anzu let go of her grasp and threw him back. "If you want to save yourself from getting slapped right now, you better explain why you stood me up."   
  
"This isn't like you, Anzu..." Yami Yuugi spoke in a whisper.   
  
That was it. Anzu had had it from there. Even know he only said one sentence, she couldn't control her anger. She smacked his right cheek with everything she had. She didn't care anymore, all her feelings for him had disappeared.   
  
Yami Yuugi touched his now very red cheek and closed his eyes. He decided he should explain why he stood her up now before she wanted to hit him again. "Anzu...I just didn't think I could go in to a relationship...You and I being friends is what I want, nothing more."   
  
"That was your reason?" Anzu still looked as angry as she was before; probably madder now. "After we set up everything you decide to change your mind?! You can't just change your mind about wanting to be with someone! You should have given it more thought before you agreed to go out with me! Just get out of my life!" She stormed back to where an amazed Seto was standing and grabbed his hand.   
  
"At least Kaiba-kun is a better friend than you!" She pulled him out of the building with her and left.   
  
"Kaiba?!" Jounouchi dropped his food on his plate. "She's friends with Kaiba!?!" Jounouchi pinched his cheek to see if he was dreaming...and he wasn't.   
  
Yuugi instantly took control of his body as soon as Anzu and Seto left. "Anzu!" He shrieked and rushed out of Burger World.   
  
"Yuugi!" Honda and Jounouchi called out at the same time.   
  
********************************   
  
"I hate him...I hate him..." Anzu mumbled as she walked with Seto. Seto didn't notice that Anzu was crying quietly till she turned her face in his direction for a second.   
  
"Anzu." He whispered. He couldn't stand seeing her upset...again. The Kaiba thought she had gotten over Yuugi, but it looked like she still cared for him. How he wanted to make her feel better, to show her he was a good friend, but he didn't know how to.   
  
"Kaiba-kun?" Anzu sniffed. She looked like a disaster. Her hair was all messy, her once beautiful face skin was now red and had tears all over it.   
  
"Yes?" Seto, now very glad she started to talk to him, waited to hear what she was going to say.   
  
"Yuugi...Yuugi..." She burst into tears. "...Stood me up!" The female covered her face with her hands. It felt like she was showing she was weak when she cried, but like always, when she cried, she could never stop.   
  
"Please don't cry, Mazaki."   
  
Just wanting to feel cared for, Anzu fell into Kaiba's arms. The Kaiba began to feel very flustered, but he still held on to his new friend.   
  
Behind them, Yuugi had finally caught up to the two. However, Seto and Anzu were not aware of Yuugi's presence. The young gamer stood there in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His lifetime crush and childhood friend, was hugging his rival; the one and only Kaiba Seto. Yuugi gave a faint smile to keep himself from crying.   
  
"....I guess....she never loved me after all..." Very disappointed, he turned away to leave so he could not witness the one thing that saddened him.   
  
"....Goodbye Anzu..."   
  
*************************   
  
Anzu and Seto both stood in front of Anzu's house. She turned to face Seto.  
  
"Can I have your phone number?" The brunette female asked.   
  
Kaiba pulled out a card and a pen from his pocket. "I'll give you my office number, my home number and my cell number." He wrote down his phone numbers. "If you need me at any time just try to contact me at one of these three."   
  
"Thank you." Anzu faced her direction again. It looked like she was thinking, Kaiba didn't know for sure. She then began to speak.   
  
"Do you want my number?" Anzu reached in her purse for a pen and a piece of paper. "Heres my cell number and my home number." She wrote them down in a very neat hand writing.   
  
Before Seto could say yes or no to the question, Anzu handed him the paper that she wrote down her numbers.   
  
"Thank you." Seto whispered.   
  
"Do you wanna come in?" Anzu asked.   
  
"I um I um no um wait yes uh no..." Words were just coming out, Seto was too nervous to respond. His face turned red in a heartbeat, which made Anzu laugh.   
  
"Come on! Don't you know friends get together at night? We can hang out at my place for awhile...Oh and if your afraid of meeting my parents, their not here." She gave a friendly wink.   
  
"Well uh you know uh I uh..." The CEO scratched his head and looked to the floor. He had never been to a girl's house before, especially to the one he really liked. "Its getting late, I need to go home to Mokuba." He finally managed to say a sentence.   
  
"Okay then. I understand...Maybe some other time?" She asked, hoping for a good answer.   
  
"Yeah." He waited till Anzu had opened her front door and began to walk inside. The older Kaiba turned and began to walk home. As he walked away, he regained his cool calm state.   
  
"Goodnight Mazaki." He called out.   
  
"Goodnight Kaiba-kun."   
  
To Be Continued   
  
~   
  
Sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter is crappy, sorry for that. 


	4. All I lie

Alone Till you came   
  
Chapter 4: All a lie   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh   
  
-

"...How wonderful. Kaiba-kun is such a nice guy..." Rants Anzu as she enters in her front door. She takes off her shoes by the side of the door and runs up to her room. The carpet   
  
'Maybe being with him would be best...' Thinks the female brunette. She thought she loved Yuugi's other self, but it looks like things were changing. Could she be falling in love with Kaiba Seto?   
  
"Impossible!" Blurted out the now blushing Anzu.   
  
"I've only been with him for an hour and I can't just start liking him!" Closing her eyes to ease her confusion in her heart, she took a deep breath. How was she going to be able to find out if she truly loved him or just loved him as a friend? Things like this were one of the hardest things to figure out in life. But most would know the only answer to this in this situation; only time will tell.   
  
Thump. Thump. Footsteps are heard coming from Anzu's room.   
  
'What?! Who could that be?!' The thought suddenly pops into Anzu's head.   
  
"I'm gonna have to go check it out." Spoke the some-what frightened teenager as she picked up the conveniently placed bat from the floor of the upstairs halls.   
  
The sound had come from her room. Obviously meaning that Anzu had to go attack who ever was in her room. It was either now or never. Anzu could run away and call for help or confront the intruder. Being the strong-willed person Anzu was, she decided to stay and take care of this problem herself.   
  
She approached the closed door that lead to her room. More noises could be heard while standing hear the door. The robber must be looking through the brunette's things! Mazaki Anzu would not let this slide by easily!   
  
"Here I go!" Anzu yelled as she opened the door and switched on her lights. A man in black clothing stood in front of her. He just stood there. Not doing anything, dropping the item he was holding in his hand.   
  
"I was just looking for my sunglasses, I mis-placed them." He spoke.   
  
"What the hell?!" Anzu was in shock. How weird can people get?!   
  
"Weird things that don't make sense can only happen..." Anzu let out a small gasp, then finished her sentence;   
  
"....In dreams..."   
  
She blanked out.   
  
-   
  
"Anzu...Anzu..." A warm sounding voice spoke out.   
  
In response to her name being called out, Anzu opened her eyes to face Yuugi's other self. Anzu let out a huge gasp in surprise. How could Yuugi's other self be here?! How could she be outside at the park?!   
  
"It looks like you fell asleep while waiting for me...It's gotten dark outside. I'm sorry that I am so late and I'm sorry that I had let you be out in the dark asleep alone...Will you forgive me?" Asked the innocent 3000 spirit.   
  
"It was all a dream...?" Spoke Anzu. Yuugi's other self could tell she was upset by the tone of her voice.   
  
'Kaiba-kun...'   
  
"Were you dreaming?" He asked another question.   
  
"...It was nothing important...." The tone of her voice remained upset sounding. She stood up.   
  
"Do you just want to go get a burger together since it's too late to do anything else?" Yuugi's other self said in a low voice. Anzu could tell this was his first date and he was embarrassed.   
  
"Sure." She replied.   
  
Both began to exit the park.   
  
As the couple started walking down the sidewalk after they left the park, a figure was coming their way. As it came, and the two came closer, the figure was Kaiba Seto.   
  
'All that was a dream after all...I don't know why, but I feel sad...' While Anzu thought in her head, Yuugi's other self held her hand. This stunt caused Anzu to feel uneasy. She wouldn't have felt this way if it weren't for the dream about Kaiba.   
  
Kaiba Seto glared at both of them while he passed by them. Anzu's heart pounded at this.   
  
Anzu had finally gotten Yuugi's other self to go out with her. That was a sign that he liked her back. It would have been great, but not Anzu didn't feel any love for Yuugi's other self anymore. The Kaiba in her dreams had stolen her heart...Which led her to now fall in love with the real Kaiba. She totally forgot about the real Kaiba's personality. She was blinded by the love that had formed in her dreams.   
  
Anzu had lost interest in Yuugi in general. She wanted Kaiba.   
  
'Kaiba-kun....I want you...But I know you would never want to be with me....It's not fair...But I know things have to be this way. There is no chance of you even wanting to be my friend...It hurts me to know this...But what can I do...'   
  
Anzu let go of Yuugi's other self's hand and stopped walking. The other Yuugi turned around to see why she had done what she had done.   
  
"You can never have what you truly want." Anzu whispered to herself.   
  
"No matter how hard you try."   
  
The End   
  
-

I came up with this idea since I didn't like how OOC and bad everything was in the last 3 chapters. Thank you for all your reviews and please go read my other fics!   
  
R&r


End file.
